1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door latch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle door latch device, there is a door latch device including a synthetic resin body fixed to a door, a latch which is housed in the body and which can be engaged to a striker on a vehicle body side, and an engagement mechanism such as a pole which can be engaged with the latch (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4765123 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-233318).
It is preferable that a door latch device has high impact resistance with respect to impact in vehicle collision or the like. Specifically, in order to secure safety in vehicle collision, it is desired that engagement between a striker and a latch is not released when impact due to vehicle collision is applied to the door latch device from an outside of the vehicle. Thus, it is preferable that unintended deformation due to force applied from the outside of the vehicle is suppressed in the door latch device.